Character Design
Who is he? Le Leyon is a military man who lives in Maules Forest, Fribourg, Switzerland. He believes he lives in a world where he must survive against a deadly bio-hazardous environment therefore he applies his military knowledge and skills where needed. He wears camouflage to keep himself hidden amongst the forest foliage and a gas mask to filter out the toxic chemicals in the air. Story However. Le Leyon is not of this world. He is from a different time/dimension where the world has played out along a different timeline and he has crossed dimensionally into ours. His world where mankind never tried to reduce global pollution where this world he now exists within is environmentally clean. The pollution from his world he believes is there, but he can’t see it. Le Leyon does not realise his world has crossed with this world dimensionally and therefore continues to go about his day to day living without hesitation. He sees figures lingering within the forest suddenly one day, standing looking at him blankly with no expression. Hiding in the shadows, a dart in the corner of his eye. The figures appear un-natural and feel as if they are closing in on his location always. Le Leyon feels he is going mad and seeks help from a therapist to try and get an understanding to what is going on within his mind. He believes these beings are trying to kill him. From this worlds point of view, Le Leyon is an apparition to the Swiss people of Fribourg. A haunting figure that roams the Maules Forest. He becomes an urban legend, a story told to children to scare them as a reminder to stay clear of the forest. People simply see him come and go with rare sightings reported occasionally. The people want answers. Therefore, they set up a man hunt to close in on his location, if one exists and find out what he wants in their world. The therapist is of the world in which Le Leyon has crossed into. This therapist can speak to supernatural beings deemed as urban legends. The therapist identifies he is a dimensional being, not a ghost as the people of Fribourg make him out to be and helps him to understand they are simply curious as to who he is and not maliciously kill him as he believes. This is done via a short mini-game telling the story outlined above with both sides (the opposing worlds) showing their view of the situation. Ultimately Le Leyon will learn to feel no fear from these beings even if they appear threatening. That they are simply human beings delving into their curiosity. That he should continue to live his life as he wishes. 'Character Design ' Sticking with the pixel art style outlined in the pitch document. Le Leyon is presented in the clothing and gear his lore describes. A camouflage shall and gas mask with basic military shirt and trousers. His eyes appear red in the mini game when he viewed as menacing from the perspective of the people of Fribourg. In his version of the game he will appear as just a soldier going about his life with a non-threatening vibe.